


Secret Soulmates

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [109]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa knows that if she writes anything on her skin, Jon will be able to read it on his. They both promised to keep their soulmate bond a secret, but now Sansa sees no other option and makes use of their connection.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 28
Kudos: 138
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	Secret Soulmates

_Help!_

Jon had been staring at the word, clearly written on his wrist, ever since it appeared ten minutes ago. He knew what it meant. He had known what it meant from the moment the letters had been writing themselves, one by one.

Sansa was in danger. She was in serious danger. She was in that much trouble that she was willing to give up the one secret they had sworn to take to their graves.

 _Help!!!_ A few extra exclamation points were added and Jon swallowed.

His heart raced in his chest while he tried to think of a plan, any plan. But he knew nothing. He didn’t know where Sansa was. He didn’t know how he could get away from the Night’s Watch without seeming a traitor. He didn’t know what danger was actually threatening his soulmate, and half sister.

“You alright, Jon?” Sam sat down on the wooden stool next to him and his eyes found the words written on Jon’s wrist. “Wow…” With wide open eyes Sam stared at him. “Did she write those words?”

She. Jon’s Soulmate. Sansa.

Jon simply nodded. “They appeared a few minutes ago.” He swallowed. He needed help and he most of all needed the kind of help Sam could give him.

Maybe Sam had read letters or heard rumors or knew something he hadn’t wanted to tell Jon. Or had not been allowed to tell Jon.

With good reason it seemed, because Jon knew that staying here while knowing that Sansa was in trouble was not even an option. Even if it resulted in his death.

“Do you know whom it’s from?” Sam interrupted Jon’s train of thought.

Jon nodded. “Sansa. Sansa is in trouble. She needs me.”

Sam blinked a few times. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he blinked again. “Sansa? As in Sansa Stark, your sister?”

Jon bent his head.

“How did you find out?” Sam shook his head.

Actually Jon didn’t have time to tell anyone the entire story, but he needed Sam’s help and he would probably only get that help if he was honest and would explain what was truly going on.

“It was a silly dare during a stormy night. We had all gathered in one of the towers. Robb, Theon, me, Arya and Sansa.” Jon swallowed. “At some point Theon dared Sansa to write something on her skin for her soulmate.” Jon sighed. “It’s a good thing she wrote the message on the inside of her wrist. When my wrist started burning I knew what was going on.”

Sam dropped his jaw. “Did you tell her?”

“Of course I did! When we sneaked back to our room I took her aside and showed her the words on my wrist. She thought it was a prank, but I dared her to write something else and when she saw her message in the palm of my hand she knew I spoke the truth.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone else?” Sam shook his head. “People literally kill to find their soulmates and you let it slip through your fingers!”

“What were we supposed to do? Go to Ned Stark and tell him that his eldest daughter and his bastard were soulmates?”

Sam didn’t say anything.

“Do you know what’s going on with her and why she needs my help?”

Once more Sam didn’t say anything.

“Sam? What’s going on with her?”

“It are just rumors. I don’t know anything for sure, but…” He licked his dry lips. “Baelish has given her hand in marriage to Ramsay.”

“Ramsay Snow? The one who’s now in Winterfell? The bastard who’s known to be needlessly cruel, especially to his women?” Jon stood up .

“What are you going to do, Jon?” Sam stood up too.

“What I have to do.” Jon ran to his room with Sam, out of breath, on his heels. “I’m gonna rescue her.”


End file.
